


Rainy Day

by humeurvagabonde



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, EXO OT12, I tried my best, M/M, Sad, also my first work here, i miss taoris, if your otp is happy i cant relate, im also super whipped for them, my first english work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: After all.. nobody really cares about Tao.[english is not my first language](written in 2016 - repost)





	Rainy Day

It was a rainy day.

«What's a stupid cliché» thought Tao.

He was sitting on the rooftop of his school, his legs dangling in the empty air.

«Killing myself under the rain», he thought about himself. «How pathetic am I now seriously ?»

There was no one to answer him, for a couple of weeks, he was alone. His friends were.. well, he didn't really know, but they weren't with him. Tao understood the fact his friends were on dates with boyfriend or girlfriend but for him, being in a relationship didn't mean forget your friends. He got into the habit of being by himself but it always hurt, knowing nobody really cares for you is difficult to accept when you're a teenager.

Although Junmyeon and Yixing were dating for a lot of years, they were probably the only to call Tao sometimes to have news. Tao was still lying to them and saying that he was okay and university wasn't too difficult. Of course it was. Tao left university but he didn't tell anyone -nobody was interested anyway- and he was in depression. He woke up the morning wanting to die, skipped the lunch telling himself if he stopped eating he will disappear, passed the afternoon by watching some bad dramas on TV, skipping dinner and then going to sleep, hoping to never see the daylight of the next morning.

Baekyung and Chanyeol weren't officially dating but everybody knew they loved each other, they were just too in denial. Tao had never be close to them but he used to think they were kind and carry people. At least, not with him but it was probably okay. If Tao didn't get attention it meant he didn't deserve it, that's all.

Some thought that Sehun and Tao were best friends because they were the same age, but one more it wasn't true. Even if they got along, Sehun wasn't his best friend ; he was Luhan's.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were lovers and now fiancés and they were in their honeymoon for three months. They just got their diplomas and they decided to take a holiday. Tao was probably happy for them.

Minseok and Jongdae were probably the closest people to Tao. Before, they would always call him for hours, talking about all and nothing at the same time. But now, they left Korea to pass they last year of university abroad. Minseok was in London and Jongdae was in Glasgow so they had not a lot of time to devote to Tao. But it was okay, Tao guessed.

The last person was Yifan, the one who was his best friend since they were children, back when Yifan threw his rattle on Tao's head and made him cry. At this time, Yifan felt so sorry for the little one and trapped him in a huge hug. That's how they become inseparable. But a few weeks ago, Yifan began to see other people, dating some girls and he broke Tao's heart. The younger knew they wouldn't stay like that forever but he thought forever can stay a little longer.

It was hurting, so so much. Tao couldn't handle all of this anymore. He can't survive without his ten best friends and the guy he fell in love with. He just can't look in Yifan's eyes and not see affection. He just can't get over all of this. Well, if his best friends didn't like him anymore.. Who will miss him ?

—

It was a rainy day.

Yifan was going to the rooftop to find Tao. It was a special day because he wanted to confess to his best friend he fell in love a little more everyday. He took the stairs and pushed the door but just had the time to see Tao on the edge of the building and run to catch him.

« Tao ! »

Yifan always asked himself about what he and his best friends had done to find Tao, on the ground, dead, the day they had prepared him a big surprise for his nineteenth birthday.

He always asked himself about what he had done to never see the suicidal condition of the man he loves.

All Tao's friends cried a lot, blaming themselves to not see it coming. Junmyeon was barely able to respire, thinking it was his fault since he was the « mom » of the group. Yixing was hugging him all this time, trying to make him feel better. Chanyeol, the happy virus, didn't smile for weeks. Kyungsoo didn't say anything for months, only whispered some things to Jongin. Sehun, the youngest, thought a lot, trying to understand when Tao began to feel alone this much. Jongdae and Minseok wished they could go back in time and never leave Tao.

But the worst was Yifan. He didn't live anymore, he just existed.  
But more than all, he always asked himself about what he done to only being able to catch the air that day and all those after.

So, that's how things ended ?

**Author's Note:**

> → mmh.. Hi ? First I'm French and that's my first work in English so please be lenient ! I miss Taoris so much and I'm sorry about doing angst but I wasn't good the day I wrote it. Hope it wasn't that bad !  
> → Second, thanks a lot to Lilli for correct and help me with it. I couldn't do it without her. Ily♡  
> → twitter : @humeurvagabonde


End file.
